Blame it on the Glue
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: Beast Boy gets Star high off glue and locks her in a room with Robin. What will the Boy Wonder do now?
1. Default Chapter

Beast Boy glanced around the room, snickering when he saw Starfire sleeping on the couch, her head tilted slightly back, her snores soft and light. He tiptoed over, a half empty bottle of rubber cement in his hands.

Beast Boy had been using the glue to make a present for Raven, a mirror with the words "It won't go into your mind, but its a gift from the heart.", on the back. He had been glueing down the last piece when he had a brilliant idea. Why not make one of his fellow Titans high off of glue? He himself was already woozy, and he hadn't even smelled that much.

Beast Boy opened the jar and held the bottle under the aliens nose, grinning when her nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell. She began to grin, then cackle with mirth. She opened her eyes and only saw a receding foot that looked suspiciously like Beast Boy's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beast Boy ran through the hall, running for the gym as fast as his legs would carry him. He looked inside and saw Robin pounding away at a punching bag. He flew through the doors and stopped in front of the masked wonder.

"ROBIN! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH STARFIRE! COME ON! HELP HER!" he yelled, waving his arms for emphasis. 

The Boy Wonder visably paled and ran out the door faster than Beast Boy could say "Oops...". Robin slid to a stop in the living room where Starfire was giggling like an idiot. Upon seeing Robin, she ran up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning over, still laughing.

"R-Robin! I-I am laughing be-because...I CAN BREATHE!" she stuttered, gasping for breath. Robin took a step back and raised one side of his mask in a confused way.

"Uh..." he started, but then he heard the doors shut and heard them lock into place. Beast Boy's chuckling came from the side of one, while Cyborg's howl of laughter came from another. Raven's low voice came from behind the last door, saying "You are on lockdown mode, and will not be able to get out for a complete hour. There is no way to get out, and you will have to stay with Starfire while she is...like this. By the way, its all Beast Boy and Cyborg's fault. I'm only in this because...well...Beast Boy gave me something."

Robin heard their footsteps growing further and further away. He groaned, and looked back at Starfire, who was giggling insanely at her pinky. He walked towards her and she looked at him, laughing full out now, and pointing at him. She held her pinky up to him and he cocked an eyebrown in bewilderment. She grabbed his hand, causing him to blush, and pulled his own pinky out of his fist. In slow motion, she moved their pinkys closer until-

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she burst out, causing Robin to fall on the table where he saw a glue bottle.

"Beast Boy..." he murmured. He glanced up Starfire, and showed her the bottle.

"Beast Boy made you smell this, and thats why you're so excited. Why don't you calm down?" he said, calmly and slowly. 

She stopped giggling for a moment, and Robin looked relieved. Then she opened her mouth and spoke as softly as he did.

"So I must...blame it on the glue? HEEEHEEHEE! GLUUUUUUUE!"

_This is gonna be one long day._ He thought quietly.

(YAY! I based this on true experiences, even though it happened to me in 5th period American History. YAY! I still be the AFTER EFFECTS! TEEHEE! I said all the things Starfire did, and I actually did laugh at a boys pinky. It was funny. REVIEW! TEEHEE!)


	2. I Like Glue

Robin groaned. Starfire had been at it for a half hour. Flying around the room yelling, "PICKLESPICKLESPICKLES!" over and over and over...

When she zoomed past him, he reached his arm out and grabbed her, pulling her to the couch. Pinning her down, he glared at her while she giggling, mumbling something incoherently about flies.

"Starfire, why don't you calm down and take a nap?" he asked sweetly, hoping she didn't notice his blush at his hands on hers.

She shook her head, her hair flying around and smacking him in the face. He took his hand off of her and fixed his mask. That was a mistake.

She flew out of his grip and pinned him to the ground. She chuckled softly. She began to look concerned though, and reached out to touch his face, which caused Robin's already red face to grow darker.

"Robin, why is your face red? IS IT THE MASK?! IT WILL DIE!" she yelled, before ripping it off. She threw it to the ground and blasted dozens of starbolts at it before Robin could say anything.

Robins hands flew to his face. Starfire grinned and flew at him, shouting " ROBIN! I HAVE SAVED YOU FROM YOUR MASK! Oh...Robin, your eyes...they are..." She slowed down, but couldn't stop in time and crashed into him. He felt the wind knocked out of him, and they toppled to the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robin awoke groggily. He noticed his chest was having difficulty moving, and there, breathing lightly, was Starfire, sleeping on him. He grinned at her, and then suddenly realized something.

_MY MASK IS GONE!_

He almost leaped up, but the presence of the alien girl on him held him back. He calmed down, thinking thoughts softly. _Oh, X-hal...its gone. She has seen my eyes...my windows...I...I don't mind?_ Indeed, he found he didn't mind Starfire looking at him. Well, looking at his eyes. Um...yeah..

Starfire stirred, and felt warm beneath her. She blearily opened her eyes and saw a button with a 'R' on it. _Where have I seen...._

"ROBIN!" she screamed, while jumping up. Robin almost groaned, but instead chose to look tired and confused.

"Hey...you feeling better?" he asked, whiling rubbing his head.

She massaged her back and stretched, showing more of her midriff. He again turned pink, but she didn't notice.

"I was...not 'okay'?" she wondered. Robin blinked in bewilderment. _She doesn't remember? _

"Um..."

She turned to look at him and began giggling. Robin moaned. _NOT AGAIN!_

"Robin...you have...on your face...it is..." she stuttered out through her chuckles.

He turned to the mirror in the kitchen and saw on his face the words, "My Boy of Blunder..."

Starfire suddenly realized what it said and blushed.

"Did...did I write that?" she asked, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"I...I'm not sure...probably, since Beast Boy locked us in here after getting you high off glue." His spoke wearily, but inside he was bursting with joy. _I'm HER Boy of Blunder?_

She looked at him confusedly, and began holding her head.

"'High?'"

Robin sighed. "It means you get really happy and act very silly. Apparently it works better on aliens. Of course, you were already happy, so there wasn't much it could do." He stopped, suddenly wanting to ask her something, but not wanting to rush her. "Um...do you think you meant what you wrote?"

She looked up from her shoes, glowing. She turned her face away, and nodded so slightly he might not have noticed. He grinned and slowly walked to her. He put his hand under her chin and moved her head so she was staring at him with her green eyes, piercing him, daring him to laugh at her. He moved closer until their lips were a centimeter apart. She stopped him a moment, not pushing or pulling him in, but pausing.

"So I must...blame it on the glue?"

Robin smiled at her and closed the distance so that they were a little closer. Just before their lips met, he looked her in the eyes. Starfire's own eyes were dancing with glee.

"I just decided I like glue...a lot..." he breathed, before closing the gap.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beast Boy and Cyborg were dancing happily outside.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK!" Beast Boy shouted. Cyborg jumped up and down, while Raven rolled her eyes.

"It was my idea. I just told Robin it was yours because I didn't want to die." Raven remarked dryly.

Beast Boy pouted, then snaked an arm around her small waist. She blushed but did not push him away. Cyborg groaned, and ran down the halls, screaming about crazy hormones and freakish peoples.

Oh, yeah...life was good...

(WHEE! I'm soo happy, but I had to end this on a romantic note, because thats what I thought it would be...but I added some humor here and there. AHH! NO! 'HAUNTED' IS COMING ON! I really thought this was creeeeepy...HE HURT STARFIRE!

Um...Review?

THANKS TO THE FIRST REVIEWERS! It wasn't a one-shot, but it wasn't really long. Sorry? I might do something small...I dunno...depends on my reviews...I NEVER GET ANY! But thanks to the ones who are daring enough to read this.


	3. SEQUEL?

Since I got so many reviews for this story, I'm considering doing a sequel with another couple, or just doing one where someone gets high and everyone is scared. I got a suggestion of doing it to Slade, and I want to know if thats a good idea. But I'm not sure if I wanna do it, because no one is reviewing 'Why?' and I worked really hard on it. So, if you think its a good idea, review and tell me, or if you have a really good idea you wanna work with me on, email me. THANKIES


End file.
